That Girl
by Amakusa69
Summary: Tentang Sasuke yang membacakan puisi di depan kelas. Puisi yang ditujukan untuk Sakura. [SasuSaku. One Shoot. Drabble. AU.]


**THAT GIRL**

 **Sasuke dan kawan-kawan milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story milik saya**

 **One Shoot. AU. Drabble.**

 **Peringatan : Typo**

 **Pair : SasuSaku**

Pelajaran terakhir hari ini adalah bahasa. Pelajaran yang dibenci Sasuke karena ia sangat lemah di bidang ini. Apalagi kali ini, setiap siswa diwajibkan maju ke depan kelas untuk membacakan puisi yang sudah dibuat minggu sebelumnya. Bagi Sasuke mendengar puisi yang tidak ia mengerti sangat membosankan. Apalagi puisi yang dibacakan gadis yang disukainya tidak ada hubungannya dengannya.

"Puisi yang bagus Sakura. Sahabatmu pasti menyukainya," komentar Kakashi sensei.

"Kurasa tidak karena dia harus menraktirku ramen Ichiraku setelah ini."

"Jidat. Tidak usah kau sebutkan bagian itu" sambung Ino yang duduk ditengah-tengah kelas.

Kakashi hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kedua muridnya. Sekembalinya Sakura ke kursinya, Kakashi melihat daftar absen siswa. Ia mengernyitkan dahi. Siswa yang harus maju berikutnya adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Ia merasa akan membuang 1 menit dalam hidupnya hanya untuk mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat sederhana dengan nada datar dan tanpa jeda. Tapi, ia tetap harus memanggil anak didiknya yang gaya rambutnya aneh.

"Selanjutnya, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke berjalan ke depan kelas diiringi sorak-sorai dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Bagi mereka, inilah kesempatan untuk melihat kecacatan sang idola sekolah. Sasuke memang tampan, berbakat di bidang olahraga dan sangat cerdas di bidang sains. Kekerenan Sasuke biasanya luntur begitu membacakan puisinya karena ia membaca seperti robot. Itu menjadi hiburan bagi teman sekelasnya.

 _"Gadis itu"_ Sasuke membacakan judulnya. Ia menatap ke arah Sakura. Memastikan gadis itu benar-benar melihatnya. Lalu ia bacakan kalimat selanjutnya,

 _"Aku menyukai kembang api di musim panas,_

 _Tapi, kembang api sirna akan di kegelapan malam,_

 _Jadi, aku lebih menyukai gadis itu"_

Bait pertama membuat teman-teman sekelasnya bungkam. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke Uchiha memperhatikan penjedaan, irama, dan penekanan yang tepat. Dan setiap kali jeda, Sasuke selalu melihat ke arah gadis berambut merah muda.

 _"Aku menyukai jalan setapak yang dihiasi daun gugur,_

 _Tapi, daun akan tersapu angin,_

 _Jadi, aku lebih menyukai gadis itu"_

Semua murid di kelas itu mulai menyimak apa yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Dan Sakura mulai sadar, mata onyx itu selalu menatapnya.

 _"Aku menyukai tertimbun salju,_

 _Tapi, salju akan meleleh,_

 _Jadi, aku lebih menyukai gadis itu"_

Sakura berusaha berkali-kali menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasuke. Tapi tatapan setajam elang itu seolah memaksa Sakura untuk melihat ke arah yang sama dan mendengar setiap kalimat yang diucapkan si empunya mata.

 _"Aku menyukai sakura yang mekar,_

 _Tapi, sakura mekar hanya semusim,_

 _Jadi, aku lebih menyukai gadis itu"_

Dan bait terakhir, tak sedetikpun Sasuke melepaskan Sakura dari pandangannya. Ia ucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu seakan sudah menghafalnya diluar kepala.

 _"Musim terus berganti,_

 _Tapi gadis itu,_

 _Gadis itu,_

 _Jika ia bersamaku maka hanya ada musim semi di sepanjang hidupku."_

Hening.

Suara tepuk tangan Kakashi-sensei akhirnya memecahkan keheningan itu, yang kemudian diikuti tepuk tangan dari seisi kelas. Kakashi berdehem lalu mengutarakan pujiannya,

"Puisi yang bagus, Sasuke. Tidak seperti biasanya."

"Hn."

"Puisimu judulnya _'Gadis Itu'_ , kalau boleh tahu siapa gadis itu?"

Sasuke menatap sekali lagi netra hijau di tengah kelas. Pipi pemilik netra itu semakin memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Mengetahui hal itu, Sasuke mantap menjawab,

"Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu siapa yang kumaksud." 

**.Fin.**

 **Curhat Author :**

Itu puisi terinpirasi dari mahwa BL judulnya _'My Starry Sky'_. Kata-katanya emang aku ubah, tapi konteksnya sama. Menyesuaikan SasuSaku.

Akhirnya bisa bikin fanfic dibawah 1000 kata. T^T.

Ada OMAKE di bawah

 **OMAKE**

"Memang siapa, sih, yang kau maksud? Kupikir, kau tak suka dengan wanita."

Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Kau bodoh, makanya tidak tahu."

"Ck, begitu saja tidak tahu. Jelas-jelas yang dimaksud Haruno Sakura," sambung Shikamaru. Ia terpaksa mengangkat kepalanya dari meja demi menjelaskan hal ini.

"APAA?! Jadi, gosip mereka jadian itu benar?!" teriakan Naruto memicu keributan di kelas.

"Kurasa puisi itu dibuat Sasuke untuk mengiyakan gosip itu."

Yang dibicarakan hanya melihat ke luar jendela. Ah, tidak. Yang dia lihat adalah pantulan bayangan di kaca. Bayangan kekasihnya sedang kewalahan menghadapi pertanyaan temannya. Itu membuat senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya.

 **.Bener-bener Fin.**


End file.
